Le Futur d'un Passé
by Ilinia
Summary: Harry est de plus en plus remplie de doutes. Quand va-t-on lui permettre de s'entraîner ? Va-t-il seulement réussir ? Il trouvera une aide précieuse en ceux qu'il détestait le plus. Et se rendra compte que certains ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent être.
1. Chapter 1

_Voila ma premiere fic. Rien n'est a moi sauf l'histoire. J'ai mis pas mal de temps a me lancer, et j'espère que le résultat plaira ! _

_Harry avait peur, il les voyait encore se faire torturer. Sirius, ses Parents, ses amis, plus rien ne comptait sauf ces yeux. Il ne voyait pas un visage, il ne sentait pas un parfum, il n'entendait pas de bruit de respiration, il apercevait seulement ces yeux. Deux yeux d'un noir onyx. Il ne comprenait pas, il savait rêver; il savait être dans la tête de Voldemort, il savait assister juste à une des séances de tortures que Voldemort faisait subir à ses mangemorts. Et qu'à travers eux, ils revoyait la mort de tous ceux qui avaient compté pour lui. Mais quelque chose dans sa poitrine se remuait, comme une douleur incessante qui accentuait sa peur. Il ne comprenait pas, vraiment pas, il voyait toute ces horreurs mais en arrière plan il voyait ces yeux, ces yeux noirs. Ces yeux étaient ternes mais bien vivant, jusqu'à ce que ces deux yeux le fixe avec intensité._

Harry se réveilla, sa tête lui faisait mal, c'était comme ça après chaque petite "visite" dans la tête de Voldemort. Il se rappelait jamais de grand chose, ce qui aurait pu être un avantage, mais non, son mal de tête lui rappelait toujours que cette face de serpent existait et qu'elle tuait toujours plus de personnes; toujours plus de vie s'éteignait par sa faute. Il n'était pas assez rapide, il ne prenait jamais assez de risque pour en finir, il ne grandissait pas assez vite, il était trop faible et il le savait. Trop de gens mourraient simplement parce que lui était incapable de faire ce qu'il fallait. Il le savait. Tous ces gens morts, tous ces gens qui souffraient, tout cela était de sa faute. Il le savait et s'en voulait. Il regardait son plafond de lit, qu'il ne voyait pas d'ailleurs. Il souffla, s'assit et sortit ses jambes du lit, mis ses lunettes, prit sa baguette, enfila quelque vêtements pris ici et là, mis sa cape d'invisibilité et sortie de la tour Gryffondor.

Il se dirigea vers le lac, s'assit contre un tronc et regarda l'eau du lac faire quelques remous...

Quand le soleil commença à se lever, il remit sa cape sur ses épaules, mais resta assis à sa place. Il savait qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure d'aller dans la Grande Salle. Quand il estima l'heure convenable, il se leva et tel un automate se dirigea vers le lieu des repas. Une fois devant les portes et après s'être assuré de n'y voir personne, il enleva sa cape, la rangea sous sa robe et entra manger. Il s'installa pris un croissant et verre de jus de citrouille, mais n'y toucha pas. Il se serait coupable, coupable de manger des si bonnes choses alors que d'autres mouraient. Lui vivait, mangeait, apprenait quand au même moment il savait d'autre, mourir, souffrir. Il ne comprenait pas non plus que tout le monde le voyait comme un héros, lui qui allait commettre un meurtre. Un assassin, c'est ce qu'il devenait.

La cloche sonna, les cours allaient commencer. Il partit en suivant ses camarades, sans apercevoir quelqu'un qui le fixait.

Effectivement, Snape avait bien remarqué que son élève honni n'allait pas bien. Il avait bien vu qu'il ne mangeait presque plus, qu'il ne souriait plus et qu'il semblait presque indifférent à son entourage. Même les sarcasmes qu'il lui envoyait pendant le cours de Potion ne semblaient plus lui faire grand chose... Et même si ça lui coutait de dire ça, Potter l'inquiétait. Et lui s'inquiéter pour un Potter relevait du miracle ! Mais après tout, Potter n'était au fond pas plus Potter que lui. Il se dirigea vers sa classe.

Les cours de la journée se finissaient et tant les élèves que les professeurs en étaient soulagés. Alors que les étudiants se divisaient pour soit aller décompresser soit faire leurs devoirs, les professeurs, étaient tous en train de préparer leurs cours prochain. Snape quant à lui, avait la plume pleine d'encre rouge au-dessus d'une copie de 5ème année, mais son esprit était très loin du torchon qu'elle constituait. Il s'était replongé avec nostalgie dans ses souvenirs :

_Severus avait reçu une lettre, l'écriture était reconnaissable entre toutes : l'écriture de Lily. Il la déplia avec rapidité._

_Severus, _

_Je sais que tu dois te demander pourquoi. Mais si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus là pour t'expliquer tout ce que j'ai pu, surtout dut te cacher. J'ai fais ce que j'ai fais pour protéger ce qui devrait être la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Mon fils. Non, ne t'arrête pas de lire à ces mots. Je ne suis pas là pour "te narguer d'avoir eu un enfant, et ce avec un autre", en réalité j'ai une chose à t'avouer. Ce fils, mon fils est en réalité ton fils, notre fils. Je sais, tu te demandes si c'est la vérité. Et la seule chose que j'ai c'est ma parole. Cet enfant, je veux l'aimer plus que ce que j'ai pu croire avant. Enfin, je t'écris tout ceci parce que je n'arrive pas à te faire face. La douleur et la trahison qui se reflète dans tes yeux, je ne peux le supporter. Mais s'il te plait, protège notre enfant. Protège le de tout ce que j'ai n'ai pu faire, de tout ce qui le blessera, protège le quoi qu'il t'en coûte. J'ai conscience de t'en demander beaucoup, surtout si comme je le pressens, je n'aurais pas le temps de lui montrer qui est son père, qui est sa famille, d'où il vient. J'espère me tromper. Mais il reste ton fils. Le seul parent qu'il aura si je venais à disparaître c'est toi. Tu es et seras toujours son père. Ne le laisse pas._

_Mon fils, Notre fils s'appelle en réalité Harry Severus James Snape. Je voulais qu'il est les deux noms de ses pères. Parce que oui, je considère également James comme son père, puisqu'il a accepté cette mascarade pour m'aider à le protéger._

_Alors Severus, mon amour, avec tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, entre nos amis, je voulais également te dire que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais sans doute toute ma vie. Et que le plus beau cadeau qui peut montrer notre amour est notre fils, notre beau petit garçon.  
Il faut que tu saches que je suis désolée de te faire du mal, mais que je t'aime de tout mon coeur._

_Ta Lily._

_A la fin de cette lettre, Severus avait beaucoup pleuré, pleuré pour tout ce qu'il avait perdu, tout ce qu'il n'avait pu avoir, et tout ce qu'il avait loupé. Il se promit une chose, de protéger ce petit bonhomme qui était son fils. La seule chose qui lui restait de son amour pour Lily._

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience de son corps, de son environnement, et surtout de ce qu'il faisait avant de sombrer dans ses pensées, Snape e rendit compte que la copie sur son bureau était pleine de tâches d'encre rouge, que le soir était tombé et que le dîner était largement passé. Lasse de toute cette mélancolie qui le prenait à chaque moment à penser à sa chère Lily, il se déshabilla prestement avant de se coucher doucement dans ses draps de soie noir. Son fils revenant dans ses pensées, il le voyait dépérir et ne faisait rien. Il allait devoir trouver ce qui n'allait pas, ce qu'il lui manquait pour l'aider. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de discret, de rusé, (pas de Griffondor donc...) et quelqu'un qui pouvait se sortir de beaucoup de situations. Quelqu'un qui pouvait soutenir Harry et le surveiller. Mais où trouver cette personne ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à me décider de poster la suite, mais au final je ne trouve pas les chapitres que j'ai déjà écrit génial. J'ai une tonne d'idées en tête mais énormément de mal à les retranscrire. Mais bon, j'ai commencé quelque chose et je compte bien vous donner une suite. Je vous remercie pour les reviews que j'ai déjà eu, et j'y répondrais la prochaine fois.

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE II

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, comme à chaque fois. Il commençait à en avoir marre de sentir sa respiration se bloquer à chaque réveil, de ses cauchemars incessants, des sautes d'humeurs de l'autre face de serpent. Il voulait en parler avec quelqu'un, mais avec qui ? Qui pourrait comprendre qu'il commençait à abandonner, qu'il espérait parfois mourir que de continuer cette guerre. Devait-il réellement s'en mêler sans chercher à en comprendre les fondamentaux. Il s'était déjà questionné sur sa réelle implication dans la guerre. Et toujours la même question revenait sans cesse : Pourquoi moi ? Si réellement une prophétie l'avait destiné à être le salut du monde magique, alors pourquoi l'avait-on laissé chez les Dursley sans faire le moindre pas pour le soutenir ou le prévenir de ce qu'il l'attendait ? Pourquoi il avait dû apprendre ce qu'il était à seulement ses onze ans ? La protection du sang, cette protection qui ne le protégeait que contre Voldemort ou ses partisans. Mais contre sa famille ? Qui le protégeait ?

Harry entendait encore les ronflements de Ron, comment se mec pouvait il autant dormir ? Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Désormais, à chaque fois qu'il passait devant un miroir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de baisser la tête. Depuis presque maintenant six mois, il ne s'était pas regardé dans un miroir depuis ce fameux jour. Ce jour maudit.

Une fois habillé, il descendit à la Grande Salle. Il y retrouva Hermione qui lisait un livre.

\- Harry ? Il est encore tôt ! Que fais-tu déjà là ?

\- Je pourrais te demander la même chose Hermy... lui répondit-il gentiment, en s'installant.

\- Cauchemar ?

Harry hocha la tête une fois, en se servant une tasse de chocolat.

\- Moche ?

Harry sourit doucement, compté sur Hermione pour lui poser des questions pareils. Il hocha de nouveau la tête.

\- Qui est moche ? Demanda soudainement Ginny qui venait d'arriver.

Elle s'installa à côté d'Harry, toujours dans l'espoir de le faire craquer pour sortir avec lui. C'était d'ailleurs son plus grand rêve depuis qu'elle avait six ans. En attendant, Hermione et Harry s'était jetés un regard de connivence avant que la première réponde:

\- Une fille.

Intriguée, Ginny demanda de qui il s'agissait mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Alors elle commença à questionner Harry sur ses préférences.

\- Elle est comment ? Peut-être des cheveux de feu, roux comme l'emblème auquel elle appartient. Un corps bien fait, d'une taille pas trop importante. Minauda-t-elle.

Harry souffla doucement, il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire comprendre à Ginny qui ne pouvait pas sortir avec elle. Il la considérait comme sa sœur et que rien de penser à plus avec elle le rendait malade. Malheureusement, apparemment, elle n'avait aucun problème avec lui.

\- Ginny ... soupira Harry. Arrête ça...

\- Pourquoi ? lui répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

\- Mais tu n'es pas MON FRERE ! Hurla-t-elle;

Tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la grande salle s'étaient tournés vers eux. Et si un truc qu'Harry détestait c'était d'être au centre des rumeurs.

\- C'est presque le cas, en fait. Dit une voix juste derrière elle.

Hermione et Harry ressemblaient à des poissons rouges en cet instant, alors que Ginny se retourna vivement en reconnaissant la voix de son frère, avec une expression de fureur.

\- Eh bien oui... Harry est mon frère de cœur, et maman le considère comme son fils donc... C'est presque ton frère. Continua Ron d'un ton un peu moins certains face à la colère de sa sœur.

Il s'installa pour manger, et Hermione commença directement à l'attaquer sur le fait qu'il mangeait bien trop.

Tous les élèves se rendirent en cours, et pour les Gryffondors c'était avec des têtes d'enterrement. Evidemment, le premier cours était Potion.

Ils rentrèrent et comme à chaque fois, la porte claqua, le professeur rentra, ses robes noires tournoyant autour de lui. Et la voix froide résonna entre les murs de la classe des cachots.

\- Je ne veux pas entendre un mot, je ne veux pas entendre un seul souffle. Les instructions sont au tableau.

Snape s'était donné une mission, trouvé quelqu'un de confiance, de discret et de facilement rusé pour surveiller son fils. Il regarda chaque élève de sa classe : "... lui non, pas assez discret, Goyle et Grabe même pas en rêve, Parkinson, elle pourrait mais ne le ferait pas au vu de ses relations avec eux. Qui ? QUI ? Granger, elle le surveillerait oui mais ne pourrait pas s'empécher de poser des questions, non... Les gryffondors sont vraiment tous incompétent pour ça... Zabini ? Pourquoi pas, mais pas assez stable. Draco non il hait trop Potter. C'est pas vrai ! Pas un seul de ces merdeux ne convient !" Pensa Snape. Il se reprit, se leva et commença à vérifier les chaudrons en passant dans le couloir. Ces yeux se posèrent sur le chaudron presque parfait d'un duo de serpentard. Il allait les féliciter lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux d'un des deux élèves. "Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas songé ! Il est parfait ! Discret, calme, réfléchit, a toujours sa propre opinion et passe partout !"

\- Félicitation Messieurs, 20 points pour serpentard. Je vous prierais de rester après le cours. Dit-il en regardant le futur espion dans les yeux.

Il continua de surveiller les chaudrons, et passant devant celui de Potter, il ne fit aucune réflexion, provoquant une légère surprise chez celui-ci. Il est vrai qu'il avait fait attention à bien respecter toutes les phases de la recette, mais connaissant Snape, il pensait qu'il trouverait bien quelque chose, même faux, pour lui retirer des points; mais non, pas un mot, pas de remarque blessante ou désobligeante. Ron lui n'eut pas vraiment la même chance.

\- Mr Weasley, savez-vous lire ? Il me semble qu'au moins vos parents auraient put prendre le temps de ça. 30 points de moins pour Gryffondor.

A la fin du cours de potion, tous déposèrent leur fiole et sortir rapidement. Sauf un Serpentard qui se rapprocha du grand bureau.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Ecoutez, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Rien de trop personnel.

Après un bref hochement de tête de l'élève, il continua :

\- Que pensez-vous de la guerre Gryffondor/Serpentard dans son ensemble ?

\- Elle n'a pas vraiment lieu d'être étant donné les acteurs.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il y a dans les camps des gens qui ne sont pas dans les bons.

\- Oui ?

\- Monsieur ?

\- Seriez-vous prêt à surveiller quelqu'un pour quelques temps ?

\- Gryffondor ?

\- Ça changerait quelque chose ?

\- Qui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Quand ?

\- Dès à présent. Sur tous les gestes quotidiens, les conflits, les divergences d'opinions.

Un silence s'installa.

\- Alors ? Demanda le professeur Snape, plus abruptement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Oui. Qui ?

\- Harry Potter.

Le jeune serpentard commença à se lever, pendant que Snape fronçait les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi vous acceptez ?

\- Pourquoi vous l'espionnez ?

\- Ca ne vous concerne pas il me semble.

\- Monsieur, si vous me permettez je vais y aller.

Severus fronça de nouveau les sourcils mais acquiesça.

Finalement, Severus avait sans doute trouvé l'espion idéal. D'après ses propres informations, il savait que le jeune n'était pas encore mangemort et qu'il n'avait pas trop de pression de famille de ce côté-là.

Désormais, il fallait qu'il fasse attention.


End file.
